Drahmin
Drahmin is an Oni from the Nether-Realm and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. Personality In Outworld, Drahmin was a cruel warlord. After being banished to the Nether Realm for his cruel deeds, the years spent there had caused his psychological welfare to fall into insanity and he became known as Drahmin: the Oni tormentor. Drahmin readily assists Quan Chi after the latter promised their freedom from the Netherealm. He has a vengeful side to him after being betrayed by the the evil sorcerer. Without the mask to suppress his rage, Drahmin showcases a murderous insanity, attacking all around him without mercy. In his Armageddon ending, Drahmin's bloodlust had escalated to the point that he turns on his only ally Moloch, however that was just the beginning. History Early life Drahmin was a cruel human landlord from Outworld, and a warlord. After a lifetime of sin and his death, his soul was cast down to the Netherrealm for his crimes. Driven mad in its depths, he eventually accepted his fate and became Drahmin, the Oni tormenter. He later met and allied himself to a fellow oni, Moloch, and began wandering the Netherrealm, seeking out and torturing souls they came across. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Eventually Drahmin and Moloch met up with the sorcerer, Quan Chi, who was fighting Scorpion. Unable to fight the mighty specter, the sorcerer asked for the oni's assistance and so the two intervened and drove the ninja off. However Drahmin and Moloch seek retribution, when Quan Chi, who do not kept his part of the bargain, escaped the Netherrealm. The bargain was that he would take them with him via an ancient structure that was supposedly a gateway to other realms. However the sorcerer realized that this was a dormant portal that he could activate with Shinnok's amulet. However Scorpion chose this moment to attack and while Drahmin and Moloch fought him, Quan Chi opened a portal to Outworld through which he escaped. But the three followed him and the two Oni found themselves in a different part of Outworld with no sign of Quan Chi or Scorpion. While they scoured the wastelands, the two Oni had killed everyone they came across. The pair had encountered both Cyrax and Lei Mei, who were able to escape their clutches. They were found by Shang Tsung (after the Deadly Alliance was formed) and recruited them as his back-up defense against Quan Chi. They were periodically fed mortal to keep them satisfied. The two had yet again encountered Scorpion; although they're unable to devour him, they instead tossed him into the Soulnado. In his non-canon Deadly Alliance ending, Drahmin and Moloch were freed by Shang Tsung to confront Quan Chi at his fortress, the two Netherealmers fought and had stumbled in the inner sanctum chamber, where he emerges as his former human self. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon At some point, Drahmin ended up back in the Netherrealm and spent a few years wandering the cliffs, devouring anyone he encountered. When Taven came to the Netherrealm looking for Daegon, he encountered Drahmin and fought him, successfully defeating the Oni. In his Armageddon ending, Blaze's godlike power fused within Drahmin's mask, transforming him to three times his normal size. He then turned on his former ally Moloch and killed his former partner, though his bloodlust had only just begun. Powers and Abilities Drahmin has superhuman abilities granted from being an oni, which, when combined with his Iron Club and unrestrained rage, makes him a deadly foe. He can also form the flies around his body into a makeshift projectile. In Deadly Alliance, Drahmin (assisted by Moloch) was able to overpower and defeat Scorpion. In his Armageddon ending, Drahmin becomes three times his normal size and was able to best Moloch in combat. Gallery Ancient Drahmin.jpg|Drahmin the Oni Tormentor in his ceremonial garbs in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Drahmin art.jpg|Fan-art of Drahmin. Videos Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Drahmin's Ending Trivia *Drahmin's name was originally going to be Amon, after a biblical demon in keeping the tradition with Moloch. it was changed during the development cycle for Deadly Alliance. *Drahmin's reappearance in the Netherrealm in Armageddon may be because he was destroyed along with Shang Tsung's palace by Raiden unleashing his godly essence in the opening to Deception. *The Game Informer article states that Drahmin, along with Hsu Hao were stated to be Ed Boon's two least favorite characters. Category:Demon Category:Undead Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Cannibals Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Scapegoat Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses